What If
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: A new chapter is finally added. Sorry for the long wait in updates but I got caught up in another story of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. It is owned by viz Media and Rumiko Takahashi.

It was a pretty good evening. The weather was calm and the sun was about ready to set. And it was the day that was going to be the start for a whole new era in the near by Nirima ward.

Ranma Saotome and her mother Nodoka have been on a training trip after the death of Genma Saotome from an on the job accident. While Ranma was young Genma was working on a construction site to save up for the training trip. While his wife was pregnant he was originally planning on going on the trip with a son he thought his wife was pregnant wife, despite what she kept telling him that she was pregnant with a girl. And when Ranma was born Genma was disappointed at first but he decided that making sure his daughter was strong enough to defend herself was just as good a reason for the trip as his original one.

And right before the original date of the trip to begin years ago Genma wound up falling from the high rise he was working on. And sense he was a couple of stories up it was far too high for him to survive from, despite the training he had received. And when Nodoka received the news she decided to take Ranma on the training trip that Genma had planed...minus some of the dangers. That way at least there would be something of him that she and Ranma can have memories of. Plus it allowed her to bond with her tomboyish daughter. And thus the training trip went underway after the funeral.

During the trip the two woman have learned many martial arts techniques. From many other schools as well. And they both had made friends with an Okonamayaki chef named Ukyo. And they have always kept in touch with her afterwards. And then there was the meeting with Ryoga...Nodoka had a hard time with Ranma at that time. Ryoga had a bad sense of direction and was really shy and Ranma wanted to help him out, but he went to an all boys school so if she were to help him she would have to go there as well. And the school wouldn't let her. But they did suggest that she went to the girls' school next to it. And that satisfied her until she found out that Ryoga was becoming the only thing she thought of about. And when Ranma and Nodoka had to leave it was hard on Ranma as it was her first crush. But now...she laughs about that even though she still does blush a bit when she and her mother talk about him.

And then there was Jusenkeyo. Sure they didn't get any major curses but they still wound up with curses from the cursed ground. Ranma became a cat-girl while her mother got the curse from the spring of drowned dog-girl. The two of them always joked about what it was like in their cursed forms. And when they were told of a village that could help them they were then brought to the amazon village.

Once they arrived Nodoka used some of her language training lessons from when she was a girl and did her best to attempt to talk with the natives of the village in their language. Luckily one of the elder's saw this and laughed. She hoped over to them on her staffed and introduced her self as Koh'lan, or Cologne in a much closer translation of the name. And she was able to speak Japanese as well so both Nodoka and Ranma were both grateful of that.

Once they were done with their tale Cologne had agreed to teach Ranma in some of their fighting ways while Nodoka agreed to teach their people of the modern world. So that both sides could learn from the encounter. In the end Cologne waved them off her self with the great grand daughter Shampoo who became Ranma's close friend. And even though Shampoo hated it she had to admit that Mouse was a good friend to Ranma as well so he was there with them to wave them off.

All of that happened weeks ago in the amazon village. And Nodoka and Ranma were almost at their destination of Nirima. But they needed to rest up for the night and decided to stay at an Inn near by. Once they got to their rooms Nodoka and Ranma put their things down and began to unpack a few things they will need for the night.

"So mom, why is it we are heading to Nirima again? It was a promise between you and this Kimiko person or dad and this Soun guy?" Ranma asks as she got a robe out of her pack.

"Ranma that isn't a polite was to speak. But as you asked this was a promise that I made with my long time friend Kimiko. She married your father's best friend Soun Tendo and had at the time when I was pregnant with you, one daughter and one son. So we promised that with our third child we shall at least attempt to have the families joined." Nodoka answers as she unpacked her robe as well.

"Sorry mom. Oh and was her third child a boy or a girl?" Ranma asked being a bit curious.

"That I don't know. I was unable to get in contact with her during that time. Anyway her two oldest are named Kasumi and Tenchi. And I believe that she wanted to name her youngest Akane if she was a girl or Akira if she had a boy. And well Soun never had a backbone so she always got her way with stuff like that." Nodoka said smiling.

Ranma giggles and says, "Well then. Hopefully we can become friends at least. Oh and mom are we going to eat at one of the stands outside tonight. It seems like there is a festival here tonight."

Nodoka puts a finger to her chin and thinks about the question. She looked out the window and says, "Sure why not. I think we both deserved a little fun during this trip."

Ranma smiles as she looks outside. She then looks to her pack and sighs saying, "But we don't have anything to wear do we? We are supposed to wear a special kind of kimono for them right?"

Nodoka then giggles at her daughter and says, "I think we can go as we are dear. It is not needed to wear such clothes during them anyway. Oh and after we eat the manager had told me that there is a bath in the inn we can use when I paid for our stay. So before we go to sleep I think we should use the bath. And then in the morning after we eat we shall head out for the Tendo dojo."

"Okay mom...oh yeah you said while we are on the trip that the Tendo family went through the same thing as us. Do you mean that their father died as well? Does that mean dad's old friend is dead...just like dad?" Ranma asked getting a bit sadden at the memory she just brought up.

Nodoka stops in her actions and says, "Yes...that is what I have read in the letters that Kimiko sent me. Anyway it happened a lot more recent for them so please don't talk about that when we are there okay."

Ranma nods and says, "I know what that feels like mom...the pain never really goes away... anyway I think I will go to sleep after the bath as you suggested. But I think I will skip the festival and just get something to eat..."

Nodoka nods and says, "You just made your self sad bringing that up ha?"

Ranma nods and says, "I made you a bit sad as well right?"

Nodoka nods and says, "Well then...why don't we got get some food together and then share the bath. That way we will be there for each other."

Ranma nods and then smiles and says, "Okay mom...well then lets get going then. I'm hungry."

Nodoka laughs and says, "Okay then. Lets go and fill our stomachs for the night."

---------- --------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------

Well here is my new story...please read and review. And for those who are waiting for updates in my other stories then please just wait up. I will eventually get something in my head to make me continue those stories.


	2. Chapter 2

1 (Sorry for the lack of update but I had a computer problem. Anyway here is the second chapter to my newest story.)

After eating breakfast Ranma and Nodoka set out to reach their destination. The Tendo dojo was only a twenty minute walk away from were they had breakfast. They had decided to go and have some pancakes for a change. And unfortunately it started to rain on their way to the dojo. So their curses were activated effectively changing them to their cursed forms.

Ranma sighs as her curse was activated and says, "This is just great. Now when we get there we have to tell them about the curses right away."

"Now Ranma, we were going to have to tell them about the curses anyway. It probably is for the best that we get it out of the way anyway." Nodoka replies seeing her daughter's reaction to the weather.

Ranma just nods and answers, "I know. I just wish we could have got to know them a bit more before having to show them,"

Nodoka nods as she did understand why that made sense. She then saw the dojo as they turned at the corner and says, "When we get there we are probably going to have to tell them about the trip you know. So I was wondering just how much are you comfortable with telling them right away. I don't want to say something that you would get embarrassed about."

Ranma blinks as she starts to think about it and says, "I guess you can tell them a bit about everything. You know, a summary of what we did with as little info as possible."

Nodoka then looks to her daughter and asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean don't go and tell them the little things such as some of the things I did when I met Ryoga. And don't go into too much detail about Shampoo as well. Something tells me that village doesn't like outsiders knowing of their ways anyway." Ranma answers as she jumped onto a fence to do some balance training while they were walking to the dojo.

Nodoka nods and says, "You might be right about that. We should just tell them a little bit of the amazons. Now what about Ukyo though?"

Ranma just smiles and says, "Me and her are close friends. I don't think we have to hide anything about her. It's not she lived too far from here anyway."

Nodoka nods as they reached the dojo. Ranma then jumped down from the fence and looked to her mother as she rang the door bell.

-------------------- --------------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------

Kimiko is rushing about in the dojo as she gets her children ready for her friend's arrival. She was running low on time when she heard the door bell and cursed to her self. She then gets to the stairs and says, "Kasumi, Tenchi, Akane! Come down. You all were supposed to be down here already!"

Tenchi then walks up from behind his mother and says, "Mom...I was eating breakfast in the kitchen. Kasumi is in the backyard saving the laundry from the rain and Akane is in the dojo...we all told you that."

Kimiko sighs and says, "Okay then. Please go and get Kasumi for me then please. I'll tell Akane to get ready as well. My friend I told you about is here with her daughter and I would like you all to meet them."

Tenchi nods as he heads to the backyard and says, "Alright then."

Kimiko sighs as she runs to the dojo and says, "Akane dear. Could you come with me please. My friend I told you about is here."

Akane stops her kata and says, "Okay mom."

Now both mother and daughter walk over to the front door to see Ranma and Nodoka. Although they are both curious as to why they have cat and dog ears. Kimiko smiles none the less and says, "Nodoka. It's great to see you again. Sorry about not getting to the door in time though."

Nodoka smiles as well seeing her old friend again and says, "It's okay. Oh and would you happen to have some hot water for us? We'll explain once we get the chance to."

Kimiko blinks and says, "Ummm okay then. Oh and this is my youngest daughter Akane."

Nodoka smiles as Akane smiles and waves back to them. Nodoka then responds saying, "And this is Ranma. I hope you two can become friends."

Ranma smiles as she waves back to Akane and says, "Hi"

Akane giggles and says, "Hi to you too."

Kimiko then leads them to the family room where Tenchi and Kasumi were. Tenchi and Kasumi blinked at what they thought were accessaries. Tenchi then points to Ranma's cat ears and says, "What is with those cat ears? Were you at an anime convention or something?"

Ranma blinks as she felt her cat ears and says, "Anime convention? What is that? And what is anime?"

This confuses Tenchi until his mother sat down with two cups of hot water and says, "They were on a long training trip. I bet Ranma didn't get to watch much TV during the time."

Ranma then nods once that was said. She then smiles a bit and says, "It is kind of hard to watch TV when you are on the road a lot."

Kasumi nods with understanding of the statement Ranma had just said. She then voiced her curiosity and says, "So why do you have those ears then?"

Ranma sighs and says, "Jusenkeyo"

Kimiko blinks and says, "Jusenkeyo? You mean the legendary place of cursed springs is real?"

Nodoka nods as she pours the hot water on her head returning herself to normal and says, "Cold water activates the curse. Hot water reverses it."

Ranma then did the same returning herself to normal as well. She then noticed that Tenchi didn't look away from her and smirks saying, "So...do you like what you see?"

Tenchi blushes as he looked away and says, "It wasn't like that. I was just amazed at your change is all."

Kasumi giggles at her younger brother and says, "I bet you were Tenchi. And I bet you noticed another thing that changed, like her bust size for example."

Ranma blinks as she looked to herself and says, "I knew there was something else that changed other than my cat ears and tail."

All of the girls then shared a laugh while Tenchi tried to keep himself in control after what Ranma said. After a minute or so Akane stops laughing and says, "So what was it like on you trip? What kind of things did you see?"

Kimiko nods and says, "Yes. Nodoka, why don't you tell us what the trip was like?"

This now gets Tenchi's attention as he was wondering what kind of training could Ranma have gotten on such a trip. And just how long was it anyway for her to not know what anime was. Which he just realized no one answered for him. So he decided to take it upon himself to teach her about such things, but first the possible story of a life time.

Ranma though looks to Kimiko and says, "Ummm before we start with the story could I use the restroom?"

Kimiko nods and says, "Sure Ranma. The restroom will be on the second floor. Third door on your left."

Ranma stood up from her seat and say, "Okay thank you. Oh and does Akane or Tenchi practice the art?"

Kimiko nods while saying, "Yes, they both do actually why?"

Ranma smirks and says, "Because before the story is told I would like to have a spar with one of them, or maybe both of them."

"Oh, okay then. I guess that would be alright. As long as your mother and Akane and Tenchi don't mind." Kimiko answers.

Ranma then looks to her mother who nods and then to Akane and Tenchi. Akane was smiling and says, "Sure I'll spar with you."

Ranma then smiles as she looks to Tenchi and says, "What about you?"

Tenchi nods and says, "I guess so. If you think you can take me on then."

This ignited a fire in Ranma's eyes and says, "A challenge ha? Alright then you and me shall spar when I get back from the restroom."

She then ran off leaving a stunned room from that confrontation besides Nodoka. She knows that this was Ranma's way to make friends afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

After about a minute or so Ranma had returned from her restroom break. She looked to Tenchi and says, Well aren't you going to get ready or something?"

Tenchi nods and says, "Just wanted to wait for you to be ready was all."

Tenchi and Akane then went up to their rooms to get changed while Ranma looked through her bag for her gi. She smiles as she finds it and says, "I'm ganna go change now. Please tell akane and Tenchi that I'll be waiting for them in the dojo."

Kimiko nods and answers, "Sure thing dear. Just don't be too rough on them."

Ranma laughs and says, "Ah don't worry. I'm sure they can handle them selves."

And so with that said Ranma left to go change while Tenchi came walking down. He looked around in his simple white gi with black belt. He looked to his mother and says, "So where did Ranma go to now?"

"She is changing in the dojo. So why don't you wait a bit more. Maybe stretch a bit while you wait for your sister. Ranma sounds eager to face you two." Kimiko answers for Tenchi.

And with that Akane enters with her normal white gi while she wore her black belt. She just grins and points to the dojo and says, "I think I heard her practicing. So we should be clear to go in now."

And so Tenchi nods and walks into the dojo with the rest of the family and Nodoka in tow. Akane and Tenchi stop when they see Ranma in her wore and torn red gi with black belt flowing through with her katas as if she was a master. She then stops and looks towards Tenchi and Akane and says, "Well come on. Why don't we make this two on one so that way we could get to tell the stories sooner. I wouldn't want to bore one of you while you wait just to lose to me."

"What lose to you?! You got to be kidding! I'll be able to beat you before you can say Nirima!" Akane yells at Ranma for thinking she was better than her.

Tenchi blinks and says, "You think you can handle both me and Akane? Especially after pissing her off?"

Ranma just nods her head and says, "Sure do. So you wanna prove me wrong or what?"

Tenchi smirks and says, "Fine. But it's ganna coast you."

Ranma rolls her eyes and says, "You'll only get me to kiss you if you prove to be a challenge."

Tenchi's eyes widen as his cheeks reddens and says, "Thats...that's not what I meant and you know it!"

Ranma is now the blinking and says, "I do?"

And so the battle begins. With Akane charging Ranma just for her to be sidestepped and chopped in her back with a knife edge chop. And then Ranma goes on the offensive as she runs towards Tenchi just to get picked up and supplexed by Akane from behind. Surprised by the attack Ranma winds up having to keep from becoming hurt with the landing as Akane decided to use the release German variation of the move. Tenchi just stares as Akane goes for the charge again just to get trapped by Ranma as she locked in a Gogoplata to Akane to be stuck in a devastating submission move.

Tenchi now blinks and looks to Nodoka and says, "Who taught her that?"

"She learned that on her own. Well actually from a mixed martial artist on the way here and she was eager to use it finally. Oh look it looks like Akane gave up." Nodoka answers and states as she sees Akane tapping out.

And so Tenchi walks over and helps Akane out of the arena floor as Ranma gets back up. She scratches her head and says, "I didn't think it would end that early."

Tenchi just looks at Ranma and says, "I wont be that easy."

Ranma then smiles and says, "Well then. Lets get it started."

And so Tenchi and ranma lock hands as they size the other one up. After a bit Ranma winks at Tenchi causing his cheeks to redden and then she jumps and wraps her legs around Tenchi's left arm and pulls him down for an Armbar. And then she adjusts her legs and puts him in a Triangle hold as he tried to get up. Tenchi looks down at Ranma and says, "What's with the MMA Moves? As far as I remembered the Anything goes school wasn't about submission holds like this."

Ranma smirks and says, "It's Anything goes Tenchi. And besides my school is the Saotome School of Anything Goes. We mix what we find into our own school. The Tendo family probably just didn't do things like that."

And so Tenchi sighs and says, "You're just going to keep this on me till I tap aren't you?"

Ranma sticks her tongue out and says, "Yup"

And so Tenchi decides not to use his other arm as a way to keep him self up and falls onto Ranma causing her to become surprised and cause her some pain as she didn't get to move her arms in the way of Tenchi's body to keep some of the weight off of her body. Tenchi and rolls off of Ranma to allow her to get up and defend against his next move.

Ranma then gets up as she holds her stomach and says, "That was dirty."

Tenchi shakes his head and says, "Anything goes remember."

Ranma nods and says, "Anything goes."

And then as Tenchi was heading towards Ranma Ranma decided to take her top off and as a result stops Tenchi in his tracks as he spaces out upon seeing Ranma's chest and her bra. Nodoka giggles on the sideline and says, "I have to admit I taught her to use her body as a weapon but I didn't think she would do that."

Kimiko giggles as well and says, "I guess that proves that Tenchi likes her."

Ranma just rolls her eyes as she puts her shirt back on and puts her foot on his stomach and says, "1, 2, 3. I win."

Akane's left eye twitches and says, "My brother is a pervert...and my new friend and possible sister in law is one as well. Just great."

Kasumi smiles and says, "Well then. Why don't we all head back into the other room to eat. I'm sure you all could use. Oh Akane, Ranma why don't you head into the bath to wash up before eating. I'll send Tenchi up when he wakes up and after you are done."

Ranma nods and says, "Sure. Come on Akane. Lets get washed up for dinner."

Akane nods in response and says, "Sure Ranma. Come on I'll show you where the towels are."

-- -- -- --

Well there it is. Chapter 3 finally written. R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Dr Tofu

The following morning started off as normal as any other day. That was until Tenchi and Akane realized that Ranma was going to need someone to show her where the school was. Why would she need to know where the school is? Well that is because Nodoka took it upon herself to enroll Ranma into Furinkin High and told the school that she was going to be there a few days later. It just happened to work really good for the school that they had just finished adding onto the school which gave them time to make her schedule with out missing too much more than she already had. What did the school add on that they decided to close the school? That would be a greenhouse so that the school could finally start having classes for students interested in agriculture and a renovated gymnasium so that they can have all the school teams equipment kept in one room and have alternatives to the normal gym class.

----- -------- ---------- ------------- ---------------

"Hey guys wait up! Sorry I woke up late! Hey stop already damn it!" Ranma yells as she runs after Tenchi and Akane as they run ahead of her both attempting to get a win over her after what happened the previous night.

"Should we stop?" Akane asks as she jumps over a hose.

"Na. See ya!" Tenchi responds running off leaving Akane confused until she hit a brick wall. Allowing Ranma to catch up to her.

"Serves you right for ditching me like that."

"Oh shut up and help me up!"

"Fine but you better not run off on me this time." Ranma finally says as she helped Akane up off the ground. She then grinned and asks, "So how did you run into a wall anyway?"

"Ha ha. I didn't see it was all." Akane answers as she dusts her self off. Only to stare as Ranma transformed into her catgirl self after being hit with water from an old lady watering her lawn.

"Come on. I know someone who can help you out. This way you can keep that a secret at least until you get splashed at school." Akane responds as she leads Ranma to said person.

"Umm okay. Hey do you have a pool at Furinkin?" Ranma asks as she runs following Akane.

"Yeah we do. That's why I said that. After all it would be kind of hard to convince the school to let you skip swimming." Akane answers as she slows down finally arriving where she was leading Ranma.

"So this is the place? Who lives here?" Ranma asks as they enter.

"Dr. Tofu does. He has been helping out my family for some time now. We can get some warm water for you here." Akane answers and goes off looking for said doctor.

"Dr. Tofu ha? I wonder what he is a doctor of." Ranma states to her self as she examines the room. Then as if a 6th sense was alarming her she looked over her shoulder to see an outstretched skeleton hand getting closer to her. And so she did the only reasonable thing she could think of. She screamed and jumped to the ceiling and clung on to the ceiling with her cat claws.

"Ranma was that you?!" Akane asks running into the room expecting a pervert. Only to see Dr. Tofu scratch the top of his head. So Akane blinked her eyes twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things and asks, "What happened?"

"Oh Akane hello. Sorry to startle your friend here. I just wanted to have some fun and have Betsy greet her but once she saw her she screamed and jumped to the ceiling. And as you can tell she is still on it." Dr. Tofu explains pointing up to his ceiling.

And so Akane looks up to see Ranma's cat tail sticking straight up, well it was pointing down because she was upside down but you get the idea, and see Ranma carefully eying Dr. Tofu almost as if she were a real cat. So Akane waves to Ranma saying, "So I guess you get more than just a tail and ears ha? How come you didn't hear him coming up behind you Ranma?"

Ranma then relaxes a bit and turns to Akane and says, "That was what scared me! I didn't hear a thing and when I turn my head around I see a skeleton hand outstretched about to touch my shoulder! What would you have done!"

Akane just laughs and says, "Well I guess that makes sense. Well anyway Ranma this was the person I was talking about. This is Dr. Tofu. He can help you out."

Ranma then nods and lets go of the ceiling and naturally like a cat would she lands on her feet. She then looks up to Dr. Tofu and asks, "Do you have any warm water by any chance. I would like to return to normal so we can get to school. Don't want to show up like this you know."

Dr. Tofu could only blink and nods his head and says, "Sure. But I would like an explanation of what you are talking about."

Ranma smiles and says, "Sure no problem. I'll come by after school okay? I'm already running late."

"That's fine then. Well I'll go get your water then so you can get going. Don't want to be late right?" Dr. Tofu answers going over to the sink and getting Ranma a glass of warm water.

"Yeah. Oh yeah I'm Ranma Saotome by the way. I'm staying with Akane and her family with my mom. So I might be bringing Akane and her brother here often." Ranma adds with a grin.

"And why would you be doing that?" Dr. Tofu asks after handing Ranma the glass and watching her turn back into normal.

"Because I have already beaten them both in sparing matches and they don't seem to know too many submission holds." Ranma answers while still smiling her cocky smile.

"You're a martial artist too then right?" Dr. Tofu asks noticing Akane's reaction to Ranma announcing that she already beaten her. 'I guess Akane lost pretty quickly is she is pissed off already. I really got to talk to her about that anger of hers'

"Yeah one of the best. I practice the Saotome School of Anything Goes. The sister school to the Tendo School. Both are the same age but you know same basic style. Just mine has more different martial arts holds and stuff in it." Ranma answers interrupting Dr. Tofu's thoughts.

"You can brag later Ranma lets get going." Akane interrupts them both reminding Ranma that they were running late.

"Whoops sorry. Well see ya Doc." Ranma responds running out of Dr. Tofu's clinic and towards the school.

Shaking his head in amusement Dr. Tofu heads back into the clinic just to remember something he was told from his mother a few years ago. "Oh boy. I hope she isn't Genma Saotome's daughter. I don't want to be engaged just yet. And I already have someone in mind."

He then turns to Betsy and says, "I said that out loud didn't I? I hope she didn't hear it. And I have to stop doing that. Talking to my self out loud. Someone is going to think I'm crazy one day if I keep that up." And then he went off to put Betsy back where she belonged so that he could start his day of work. Hopefully it would be just the patience who have an appointment and no emergencies. He didn't feel quite up to the challenge of an emergency just yet. Maybe tomorrow after he got a better night sleep. And so he could stop his ears from ringing from Ranma's scream.


End file.
